Stayne's Redemption
by slytherin4evur
Summary: Ilosovic Stayne used to have a heart. He also was on the side of Mirana. Underland is threatened by a new evil and he switches back to her side and rekindles his love with his ex Callista.  better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story for Alice in Wonderland and is really the first story I've posted on fanfic, so please be gentle in your reviews. Don't criticize too much!**

* * *

><p>Stayne POV<p>

As I was being towed away with Iracebeth to banishment. I noticed a woman standing in the shadows near the back of the battlefield dressed in pure black. "It can't be…" I said.

It can't be Callie. She, she killed herself according to the hatter. Didn't he?

_I was walking the hatter back to his cell after working on the queen's new hats when he spat, "Not only did you betray us Stayne, but you killed her. You killed Callista. Not only did you betray us you killed the woman you love."_

_I then punched him in the face before locking him in his cell where he collapsed in a bloody heap._

If I killed her then who was that woman?

* * *

><p>*Months pass*<p>

* * *

><p>Callista POV<p>

"You called for me your majesty?" I asked when walking into the throne room.

"Yes, Callista, as you know trouble has been stirring up near Durmtean. I've looked at the Orraculum and it shows my sister and I united against another woman and a younger man," Mirana said.

"NO, YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND YOUR MAJESTY WE CAN'T TRUST EITHER OF THEM!" I roared from my spot.

"Who can't we trust," Alice asked as she walked into the room with Tarrant.

"Iracebeth and Ilosovic," McTwisp told her.

"He already betrayed us once, what makes you think he won't do it again? And your sister has tried multiple times to steal the crown from you, and if you don't remember you just got it back a few months ago!" I yelled.

"Callista you are my knave and I order you to go to the outlands and bring them back. Now!" Mirana said before I curtsied and left the room.

I walked to my chamber where I grabbed a bag filled with supplies I would need. I then changed my clothes to something more appropriate for riding, attached my dagger and holster to my left forearm, and strapped my bow and arrows to my back.

I walked to the stables where I mounted my white horse Adrian, and started on our long journey to the outlands where I would unfortunately have to bring back the man who broke my heart and the woman who stole him from me.

About halfway through the journey night fell and I decided to tie Adrian to a tree while I grabbed a blanket from my bag and laid down near him.

_Tarrant was showing me around the castle when he was called to the throne room. "Come with me, the queen will probably like to meet you since you'll be serving as a bodyguard for her," Tarrant said._

_We walked into the throne room which was basically all white and there stood the queen dressed in all white with her long white hair, brown eyes, and black makeup. Next to her stood a man about my age with raven colored shoulder length hair, black eyes, who was about 6'3. He was absolutely perfect._

"_Your majesty this Callista Remus, the newest addition to your guard," Tarrant said while the two of us were walking towards the queen and that man._

"_Nice to meet you Callista, I am the White Queen, Mirana, and this is Ilosovic Stayne my knave and head of the guard you will be working with him," Mirana said._

"_Pleasure to meet you my dear," Ilosovic said while kissing my hand, "Tarrant I'll finish giving her the tour, so you can stay here and talk to Mirana." He then led me out of the room and continued on the tour until we reached my chambers. _

I was just pulled out of my dream of when I first met Ilosovic when I suddenly had a vision of him, _"Callie you're probably mad at me and hate me, but if you're still alive and you receive this please come save me. Something bad is coming I can feel it so can Iracebeth. She doesn't matter to me, she never did, and I still love you. Please come save me."_

It was morning a few hours after first light, so I ate an apple from my bag, and got back on Adrian continuing on our journey to the outlands.

By midday I had reached the outlands. I then saw Stayne and Iracebeth arguing, "IRACEBETH IF YOU EVER WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE, THEN WE HAVE TO JOIN FORCES WITH YOUR SISTER!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WILL NEVER SIDE WITH HER! SHE STOLE MY CROWN!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I said making my presence known.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter, I hate to leave it at a cliff hanger, but I figure that this is good of a place to end it as any. Please review. I'm ok with criticism but don't go overboard about my spelling. I'm not a great speller. I'm open to plot ideas. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the suggestions. I'll try to work on it. Callista is only going to be about 5'3 to 5'4 so I don't want to make Stayne too tall, so for this story the max he'll be is 6'6. At least for now I might change their height in the future.**

* * *

><p>Stayne POV<p>

Iracebeth and I were again arguing about how to get out of this barren wasteland called the outlands and if we should try to make up with Mirana when someone said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I turned around to see Callie on her horse Adrian. She looked just like she had when I left her and the rest of the White Queen's side. Her curly brown hair was pulled back in a bun and a few strands framed her face. She was dressed in a black blouse and a floor length black skirt with her signature black flower in her hair. She sat on Adrian like she was royalty. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"No absolutely not," I said.

"Good because Mirana wants me to bring you back to Marmoreal," she said.

"What makes you think I'll go back with you," Iracebeth said.

"Well either you can go with me now or you can stay here in the outlands. You're choice. You have five minutes to make up your mind before I leave," Callie said.

Iracebeth didn't say a word after that. She just followed me and Callie back to Marmoreal. Callie didn't acknowledge or talk to us once, when we stopped for the night she continued to not speak a word to either me or Iracebeth, she just stayed near Adrian. I knew that I had hurt her, but I didn't think I had this badly.

We reached Marmoreal the next day where some members of the guard met us at the gate. They led Iracebeth and me to the throne room where we would see Mirana. While the guards began leading us into the castle I noticed Callie turn her horse in a different direction and vanish.

* * *

><p>Callista POV<p>

After we reached Marmoreal and I told the guards at the gate that Iracebeth and Stayne had a meeting with Mirana I headed for the stables. It took me about fifteen minutes to reach there and when I did instead of handing Adrian over to the stableman like usual. I walked Adrian over to his stall.

Like the rest of the castle and the buildings that surrounded it the stable was all white. Adrian's stall was the only one that had another color besides white and the black paint the horses' names were written in. Adrian's door had a black club painted on it with his name written on top of it in bright red. His blanket was a plaid red and black one.

I left the stable after rubbing down Adrian, putting new water in his tub, and bringing him some fresh hay. I then entered the castle through a side door near the stables and headed up to my chambers where I showered, washed my hair, and changed into some fresh clothes. I put on a dark purple dress with silver spirals at the sleeves, collar, and hem of the skirt. I kept my hair down, but put in a pin that was in the shape of a flower and was the same color as the dress. I then headed for the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>In the throne room…..<strong>

* * *

><p>When I entered the throne room I couldn't believe the words that came from Mirana:<p>

"Iracebeth of Crimms you will be kept under constant watch, but you will be allowed access to most of the rooms in the castle. You are never allowed to leave the castle without my consent and you are never allowed out of your chambers without a member of the guard.

" Ilosovic Stayne since you have said you have truly repented and will rejoin our side you will be admitted back into the guard, you may receive your old position back if the head of the guard and, or I decided you are loyal enough to have it back. You will work your way up from the bottom and will be under constant watch by the head of the guard until you begin to prove your loyalty to me and the rest of the white kingdom."

"That's it, the queen's gone mad. Those two should be locked up in the dungeon if she wants to keep them here not able to live in the castle," I said to Tarrant after Mirana had finished.

"She knows what she's doing," Tarrant replied.

"After all she wouldn't make a decision if she thought it would harm Underland, now would she?" Alice said.

"Who asked you?" I responded.

"Everyone but Iracebeth and Alice may leave. I wish to speak to the two of them alone," Mirana said before the rest of us meaning Tarrant, McTwisp, Mally, Stayne, and I left.

Tarrant left us in the hallway saying that he needed to go back to his work shop to finish some hats and veils for one of the women of the court's wedding. McTwisp then left saying he had to drop off something in the mail room while Mally said she'd go with him. Stayne and I were then left alone in the hallway.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your chambers. Tomorrow I'll go over your schedule and what rooms you'll be eligible to enter," I said before heading right down the corridor. Stayne then turned around and followed me.

I'm so going to get those three back for leaving me alone with him!

When we finally made it to the corridor where both of our rooms were located. Unfortunately that's what happens when you're both the head of the queen's guard. "Here are your chambers mine are across the hall. Knock on my door if you have any questions. Dinner will be in a few hours, I'll come get you to take you to where we eat."

"Callie," I heard him whisper as I was opening the door to my chamber.

"What Stayne?" I replied. You could hear the annoyance quite easily.

"Callie I want to apologize for everything. I'm not even sure why I left you and the White Queen's court."

It's too late for your apologies," I said while going back to my room and shutting the door behind me.

"Callie please give me a chance to explain," Stayne said while stopping the door with his foot and entering the room.

"Why? So you can tell me you love me, make me fall for you again, and then leave me for someone else again," I said while throwing one of the pillows on the couch next to me at him.

"Callista, I'm sorry I left, but if you listened to me you'd know that…." Stayne said as I shoved him out the door and locked it behind him.

Why can't that good for nothing, lying, deceitful, bastard just leave me alone? Isn't it bad enough that he's broken my heart once?

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner….<strong>

* * *

><p>A half hour before dinner I left my room and knocked on Stayne's door. "Yes?" he said from inside.<p>

"If you want to eat then come with me to the dining room," I said while waiting for him to come out.

On our way down to dinner he kept on trying to apologize, but I kept on ignoring him. When we reached the dining room we found Tarrant, McTwisp, Mallyumpkin, Mirana, and Alice all at the table. I sat down at my usual spot to the right of the queen and on Tarrant's left while Stayne stood awkwardly in the corner. "Stayne why don't you sit in between Alice and Mallyumpkin," Mirana replied when she noticed him.

"Of course your majesty," Stayne responded while taking his seat between a unhappy Alice and Mallyumpkin.

After dinner I returned to my chambers where I locked the door and went over a map of Underland trying to figure out what could be causing problems in Durmtean. Hopefully Stayne will finally take the hint that I don't want to talk to him and that I'm not going to give him a second chance.

* * *

><p>Stayne POV<p>

After dinner I pulled the hatter aside telling him that I wanted to talk to him alone. He then told me to follow him. We stopped at a door in an area of the castle that I wasn't too familiar with. He opened the door and I realized he had taken me to his work shop.

"What do you want Stayne," Hatter said after closing and locking the door behind him.

"I want to talk to you about Callie. I know that the two of you are really close and I figured that you might be able to help me."

"All right. Go on," he replied.

"I want to win her back, but she won't even listen to me. I need your help."

"Have you tried to apologize?"

"I have, but she won't listen to me."

"Then you are going to need to prove your loyalty to her and the White Queen."

"How am I going to do that if she can hardly stand to be in the same room as me?"

"There's an easy way that I can help you with. All it involves is changing your armor."

Hatter then disappeared farther into the room grabbing some material, "What we need to do is bring out the old you. The one that Callie fell in love with."

"You think that will work?"

"It's worth a shot besides it's the only plan I have and unless you want to involve someone else in this like Mallyumpkin or Nivens you are going to have to work with what I've got."

"No I'll stick with this. What do you need me to do?"

"First of all remove the eye patch. I know for a fact she hates that and if she finds your eye disgusting we'll just get you a patch in a different shape."

I then removed the eye patch from my face and looked at the mirror in front of me. It wasn't that bad. Scratches ran across my left eye to my cheek. My eye itself was glassy and looked like there was a film over it. Thanks to that dumb Jubjub bird I'm blind in my left eye and will have those scratches for the rest of my life.

"Good now change out of your armor and into this," said the Hatter while throwing some fabric into my room and shoving me towards a changing screen. I then changed out of the armor that I had worn different variations of for the last ten years of my life into a black turtle neck and black slacks.

"Now go try to talk to her and if that doesn't work give it a rest for the night and try again tomorrow," Hatter said before shoving me out of the room.

* * *

><p>Callista POV<p>

About two hours after dinner I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up to see Stayne, but he didn't look like the one I had grown accustomed to over the last ten years. He looked like his old self like the version of him I had fallen in love with.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Look I know that I've said this a thousand times but I really truly am sorry Callie. Iracebeth offered me power and I wanted it so badly that I didn't realize that if I followed her I'd loose you. I haven't stopped thinking of you. I've only wanted your forgiveness since I saw you on Frabjous **(is that the right spelling?) **Day. That's why I wanted to come back to the White Queen's Court I wanted to see you, I wanted you to love me again, I wanted everything to go back to the way things were before. Please Callie give me another chance," he said.

"I don't know Stayne. I'm not sure if I can trust you like that again. I'm not sure if I ever will be able to again."

"Callie, please give me a second chance. I don't know how to live without you."

* * *

><p>Stayne POV<p>

Oh what's the point in even begging her to take me back! She'll never forgive me! I should just give up and go back to my room!

"Ilsovoic I forgive you," she whispered, but I didn't notice she said it I was too lost in my thoughts.

Suddenly I felt her lips brushing against mine and I realized she had forgiven me. I responded to the kiss and soon deepened it moving my tongue across her smooth sweet lips that she quickly parted allowing me access to her whole mouth. When we had to stop for air she stepped back into her room where we kissed more. I wanted her so bad I made to move for her dress but as I did she stopped me saying, "No not tonight Stayne, not tonight."

"Of course," I said remembering another night in this room when I tried the same thing, but failed. Callie told me she wanted to wait until after she was married, we were married.

"Callie what happened to you after I left? Hatter said that I had killed you."

"In a way you did kill me. When you left I became a shell of my former self. I continued to serve the queen but I didn't show any emotion. I didn't try to fall in love with anyone. I was oblivious to the rest of the world. Tarrant, McTwisp, and Mallyumpkin all tried to cheer me up, but nothing they tried ever worked."

"I'm sor….." I started to say but I was interrupted by Callista beginning to kiss me again. When we finally broke apart she told me to stop apologizing. That night I slept with her in her bed, but nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Of the chapter anyways. They still have to deal with that problem in the other part of the country. Besides do you really think I'm going to leave the couple there.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3:

* * *

><p>Callista POV<p>

I woke up the next morning to find myself curled up next to Ilosovic. How had that happened? I then remembered how I had forgiven him last night, why on Earth did I do that? He hasn't even changed. I've heard what he's done in the last ten years, sleeping around in the Red Queen's Palace and I'm not just talking about the queen herself I'm talking about the women in her court. He's probably only trying to charm me so he can get what he wants. I'll just make this a little more challenging for him.

I then got up and grabbed a black and white dress from my wardrobe had headed towards the bathroom to shower leaving Stayne asleep on **my** bed. When I came back in I put on my shoes, brushed and styled my hair, and put on my makeup while Stayne was **still** asleep. Annoyed I walked over to my bed and shook him saying, "Stayne get up you have thirty minutes to get ready before you have to be down in the entrance hall for patrol!"

Stayne hit my hand still asleep not really getting what I had said. Even more annoyed I grabbed the vase off my table, took the flowers out of it, and poured the water on him. That finally woke him up, "I'm up! Now what's going on?"

"Stayne as I said before you have thirty minutes to get ready before you have to be in the entrance hall for patrol. Now I suggest you hurry up if you want to get the chance to eat something. You have a long day ahead of you and I will not have you slacking off. Understood," I said while refilling the vase, putting the flowers back in it, and setting it back on the table.

"Yes ma'm," he replied heading for his chambers.

"Good," I said while closing my door. I then grabbed my weapons and bag before heading outside to wait in the hallway for him.

Fifteen minutes later he was ready. We then headed down to the kitchen where I grabbed a few apples and put them in a bag and grabbing a muffin to eat. Stayne who never ate breakfast just waited for me to finish.

"I would suggest eating something unless you thing you can last eight hours to eat something. We don't get back from patrol until noon," I suggested. He then grabbed a couple of apples and ate one. Once we finished we headed towards the entrance hall where we would be meeting up with some of the other members of the guard.

"Captain Schlumpgarden, good to see you again. I take it your wife and little boy are doing well if you've come back," I told the captain before hugging him.

He whispered in my ear, "My lady if I'm not wrong I do believe your fellow knave is a bit jealous."

"Our captain here is not the only one returning to duty today. Ilosovic Stayne the former Knave of Hearts has rejoined the guard and will be working to gain back his position as Knave of Spades. I do not want to hear any complaints this is the Queen's decision. Captain you will take half the guard and patrol the far borders while Stayne and I will take the remaining guard and check the local borders," I said before assigning the troops.

* * *

><p>Stayne POV<p>

Callie had been acting weird all morning, like nothing had happened last night. When we went outside to meet up with the rest of the guard she goes and hugs someone else in front of me. I know that she no longer loves me but when the woman who at one point was almost your fiancé does something like that it bugs you.

We set out to check the close borders and everything was fine we were just about to return home when a group of rebels attacked us. Of course being part of the guard we prepared to fight, but we didn't expect them to be able to use magic so strongly. **(Everyone in Underland has magic but for the most part the only people's magic is strong enough to use quite often are the queens'.)**

Callie was quickly involved in a sword fight with the leader of the rebels who was twice her size. He quickly overtook and stabbed her in the ribs. I quickly fought off my two attackers, killed them, and avenged her. I then walked over to Callie's side where I used as much magic as I could without draining myself of energy to help heal her wounds. I then carried her back to Marmoreal with Adrian and the rest of the men following us.

When we reached Marmoreal we met Mirana, the Hatter, and Alice at the gates. "What happened?" Mirana asked.

"Rebels attacked us during our journey back. Callista tried to fight off the leader but was overtaken by them and wounded. The whole group is dead though. Now if you don't mind me then I'll be taking her up to the Hospital Wing to be treated properly," I told the Queen before entering the castle.

When I reached the hospital I told the woman in charge the same story I told the queen before setting Callie down on the nearest bed. The woman then ran off for herbs and potions that she would need. The woman asked me to leave just when hatter came in asking to talk to me when we were in the safety of his workshop he asked, "What happened?"

"I already told Mirana and you were then when I did," I replied coldly.

"Not the attack, last night," Hatter explained.

"I'm not sure. Last night she said she forgave me and today she's been acting like I'm the worst person alive," I replied.

"Stayne, I think I know why. Callie probably wants to forgive you, so when she saw you looking like your old self last night she probably forgot everything that happened between you. Most like she remembered everything this morning and is still mad about what happened between you. Before you ask, you might have already fixed it. She was attacked and could have been killed and by the looks of things you helped prevent that. That might help you gain her trust again," Hatter told me.

"Thank you Hatter. Now if you don't mind I'll be heading back to the hospital wing I want to be there when she wakes up," I said while heading towards the door.

"You're welcome Stayne, and you may call me Tarrant," he replied as I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Callista POV<p>

I woke up to find myself in the hospital wing back in Marmoreal, but that doesn't make any sense the last thing I remember is those rebels attacking us. "Oh good, your awake miss. That will make Lord Stayne happy," The nurse said while walking past me, "I'll go get you something to eat. You're probably starving."

A few minutes later the nurse came back with a tray full of food. There was more food on that tray then I would eat normally in a day. "You're up," Stayne said while entering the room.

"Looks like it doesn't it. Since when are you a lord?" I asked while picking at some fruit.

"I've always been a lord like you I come from Underland's nobility," Stayne replied while grabbing a muffin off my tray.

"I know that, but you lost your title when you betrayed us and came back," I retorted.

"I earned it back in the battle," Stayne explained. Seeing my confused face he continued, "You don't remember that do you? I don't blame you; you were out for half of it."

"That's great now if you don't mind could you tell me what actually happened!" I yelled.

The nurse then decided to show up, "My lord if you're going to upset the patient this much then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"She's fine besides I really don't think she wants her rescuer to leave just yet, "Stayne told the nurse."Fine, but if she gets any worse you won't be allowed back in," the nurse replied while beginning to check on other patients, "Brought her back here half dead, almost fatally wounded and he says she's fine."

"What is she talking about bringing me back here half dead?" I asked while moving the tray over.

Stayne picks it up and moves it too the empty bed next to me, "Look at your ribs. Do you remember how that got there?"

I moved the shirt I was wearing so my ribs would be exposed and saw a bunch of bloody gauze wrapped around them. "What happened?"

"The leader of the rebels stabbed you there. You collapsed and almost died. I killed him and then used as much of my magic as I could without causing myself to collapse to heal you. I then carried you back to Marmoreal where you've been here in the hospital wing for the last two days. The whole group was killed by me and the rest of the troops. The nurse believes you'll be better in a couple of days, but you will have to stay around the castle until you're completely healed. That could take a couple of months," Stayne said from his chair next to me.

"Two days…. I've been out for two days. Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I've spent the last two days here waiting for you to wake up and heal," Stayne responded.

"You did all of that for me. You killed someone just because they hurt me. You don't have to stay here you know if anything bad happens word will spread through the castle and you'll find out. You could be gaining your title as knave back," I told him.

"Callie have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to leave, that maybe that title doesn't mean anything to me anymore, that you're all that matters. Anyone can have that title of knave, anyone. I'd rather have the title of the man you love," he replied while grabbing my right hand.

I was absolutely stunned when he said that. This wasn't the Ilosovic Stayne that I had no even before the last ten years. "Stayne, I…."

* * *

><p>Stayne POV<p>

"Stayne, I…." Callie began to say after I told why I hadn't left her side during the last two days.

"Stayne your needed in the throne room Mirana wants to talk to you, now," Alice says while walking in and then back out of the room.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can," I said before kissing Callie's forehead and leaving. Figures just plain figures as soon as something good happens it's interrupted.

"You called for me your majesty," I asked when I had entered the throne room.

"Good you're here. Stayne I need you to relay that information about the rebellion to Captain Schlumpgarden here. Other than that you're free to do whatever you want until Callista has healed enough to make sure your loyalty lies with us," Mirana said.

"Of course your majesty," I said before bowing and leaving the room to tell the captain about the rebellion.

On my way back to the Hospital Wing I ran into Tarrant who seemed to be heading in my direction. "Stayne, I've been looking all over the place for you!"

"Tarrant what's wrong? What's happened to Callie? Has she gotten worse?" I asked nervous that something bad had happened.

"No, actually that's what I was going to ask you. The last thing that I heard about her was that she was still out cold," Tarrant replied a bit confused.

"She had recently woken up before I left to see Mirana. She'd probably love to see you," I said leading Tarrant to the Hospital Wing.

When we reached the Hospital Wing we found Callie sitting up in her bed arguing with the nurse on if she was well enough to leave the room. "You only woke up a few hours ago! You've almost been fatally wounded and have been knocked out for two days and you think you're well enough to leave here! I think not!" The nurse yelled at Callie.

"You do know that I am the head of the Queen's guard that I've had worse injuries and have gone back to guarding sooner than this," Callie retorted.

The nurse walked off and saw Tarrant and I in the door way, "Maybe the two of you can talk some sense into her."

"Callie how are you feeling?" Tarrant asked hesitantly.

"Fine, I don't see why everyone's making such a big deal. It's not like I'm going to die if I get out of this stupid bloody bed!" Callie ranted.

"Callie maybe the nurse is right. Maybe you should stay here for a little while longer," Tarrant suggested.

"I'm stronger than that. I can get through this I don't want to be cared for I want to be back out there **not** cooped up in here," Callie whined.

"Callie we know that. We know you've had worse injuries, but that was when you were younger and you began to recover quicker those times. We're only trying to do what's best for you," I told her trying to calm her down.

"I don't even want to leave the castle, I'll stay in it. All I'm asking is to leave this depressing room," Callie told us while sounding a bit calmer.

"How about we do that tomorrow when we know for sure that you're well enough," I said before gently hugging her. She then finally calmed down and began to relax.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day….<strong>

* * *

><p>Callie was discharged from the hospital but she had to be extremely careful meaning she couldn't leave the castle grounds or do anything reckless like training. Basically it seemed like being in prison for her. "Great now I'm under house arrest," Callie said while we were sitting outside in one of the gardens.<p>

"Oh come on Callie it's not that bad. It's actually kind of peaceful. Think about it now you don't have to worry about training or patrols or anything like that," I suggested.

"True and I definitely get to spend more time with you…. and Tarrant and McTwisp and Mallyumpkin," Callie said trying to cover up what she said.

"Are you on bipolar or something?" I asked genuinely curious to see why she was acting this way.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"One day you're all loving and kind and then the next you're ready to rip my face off," I told her.

"I guess I have trust issues. I wanted to forgive you and when I saw you looking like how you did before you betrayed us. I wanted you to be him again so badly. The next morning I woke up and remembered what you had done and I was mad at myself for falling for you. When you told me what happened and what you did you regained my trust and I finally allowed myself to care for you again," she explained.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through," I whispered in her ear.

"Stayne enough with the apologies they're driving me crazy. I already told you that I forgive you," Callie replied turning around to face me.

"I know but I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. I left you broken both you and Tarrant have said that and I don't want to let that ever happen again," I said pulling her closer to me.

"It won't happen again. And you know why because you're never going to leave me like that again," Callie said before leaning into kiss me. We kissed and felt just like it had those ten years ago filled with passion, joy, and love. Callie had to stop the kiss much sooner than both of us would have preferred gasping for air.

"I'm sorry love, I should have stopped the kiss sooner," I said.

"Will you stop apologizing," Callie said once she regained her breath. She then pushed me off the bench we were sitting on and onto the grass while I took her down with me.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I had to end the chapter somewhere I mean this one is about 2800 words long. Now to explain what's going on in their relationship in case you're confused:<strong>

**The two of them are back together but Callie still isn't completely sure if she can trust Stayne.**

**Thx for reading. Please review. **

**slytherin4evur**


End file.
